


Kinda Sexy

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2015 [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, fic!february15, inspired by 5x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You said it yourself,” Ian told him, pulling away from Mickey’s grip and biting his lip, looking Mickey up and down. “The shirt is really fucking sexy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinda Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> this is ridiculous but i don't caaaare

                When Mickey had joked about the Hawaiian shirt being sexy it had made Ian laugh. What more reason did he need to wear it all day? When he got to the Alibi Kev’s wife told him he shouldn’t move too fast or he’d trigger mass motion sickness from all the bar’s patrons. A couple of the guys at the bar made cracks about how gays were supposed to have a good sense of fashion which Mickey just ignored. Svetlana teased him but didn’t push too hard since he’d agreed to watch the rugrat for the afternoon if she’d let him off the hook the next day. She’d agreed, since she had a doctor’s appointment that day and things generally went easier when she didn’t have to cart Yevgeny around with her everywhere.

 

                Other than that, his Hawaiian shirt day had been uneventful. He went to the bar for a bit and called around to see if anyone needed any jobs done. As usual, no one did, but Iggy offered him some coke to sell if he wanted it so he took it. He made sure to cut it and get it ready for resale while Ian was out at work that night – the kid had no concept of moderation and he’d probably snort Mickey’s whole stash if he got into it.

 

                He finished up that job and hid it away, then dozed off in front of the TV waiting up for Ian. He woke up with a start when he felt firm fingers sliding down his side and sneaking under his shirt.

 

                “Gallagher?” he asked, voice rough from sleep and Ian smirked at him, leaning in and cutting off any other words with his mouth. They made out for a moment, Ian’s hands all over Mickey’s torso and sides. Mickey tried to sit up and touch Ian himself but Ian put a stop to that, pushing him back against the couch. Mickey looked down at Ian where he kneeled on the floor between Mickey’s legs and he lifted up a hand to push back Ian’s hair. “How was work?”

 

                “Boring. Wanted to come home to you all night,” Ian replied, pressing kisses to Mickey’s jaw. He nuzzled and nipped at Mickey’s ear. “Wanted to _fuck_ you.”

 

                Mickey shivered. “That so?”

 

                Ian groaned in the affirmative. He mouthed at Mickey’s neck, rough. When he pulled away he’d left a deep red mark that bordered on purple. He pushed at the collar of Mickey’s shirt aside and sunk his teeth into his flesh. Mickey let out a yelp and tugged at Ian’s hair until he pulled off.

 

                “What’s with you?” Mickey asked, squinting at Ian. He didn’t look stoned so that was something. He felt the need to ask anyways. “You on something?”

 

                “Just really fucking hot for you,” Ian told him. “You get wicked tips dancing with a boner.”

 

                “Great,” Mickey murmured. “Why, though?”

 

                “You said it yourself,” Ian told him, pulling away from Mickey’s grip and biting his lip, looking Mickey up and down. “The shirt is really fucking sexy.”

 

                “...what?” Mickey asked, furrowing his brows. He yelped when Ian grabbed him by the hips and dragged him to the edge of the couch, tilting his pelvis. He got to work undoing Mickey’s pants and stripped them off.

 

                “Got the stuff? Lube?” Ian asked, stooping down and sealing his mouth over the head of Mickey’s dick.

 

                “Uh – no,” Mickey replied, the word punched out of him as Ian sucked hard. “There’s nothing out here. You gotta go to my room or the bathroom or somethin’.”

 

                “I got a condom in my jacket,” Ian said, pulling back. He stooped down to suck on Mickey’s sac.

 

                “Lube?” Mickey asked, spreading his legs for Ian. He used to revel in the roughness of a spit ride but he’d gotten spoiled since he started hooking up with Ian.

 

                “Nah, too far,” Ian said. He pushed Mickey’s thighs apart and up, and Mickey couldn’t keep from flushing at being so exposed. “I’ll just have to rim your brains out,” he concluded, leaning down and circling Mickey’s hole with his tongue.

 

                “O-okay,” Mickey gasped, clutching at Ian’s hair and settling in for the ride.


End file.
